Objet de mes souvenirs
by Kowai
Summary: [OS] Savez vous qu'une balançoire peut raviver des souvenirs chez Duo et Wufei ? Non ? Vous devriez comprendre en lisant je pense


**Auteur :** Kowai

**Disclamer :**

T_T toujours la même question qui nous torture, mais bon si il faut une réponse *soupir* ils sont et ne seront jamais à moi, malheureusement. 

**Genre :** Yaoi, et euh Shonen Ai  et euh, un chtit peu triste.  

**Couple :** 2x5, 1x4 (cité), 3x6 (cité)

**Remarque : **

Au début je voulais faire un 1x2 mais le problème c'est que Heero a un passé compliqué, alors que celui de Duo et Wufei est assez flou, donc c'est pour cela que j'ai pris ce couple, 

Vala bonne lecture, du moins essayez -_-

**Objet de mes souvenirs**

*********

            Cela faisait bientôt un an que toute guerre avait cessé et que les ozzies avaient été décimés ou bien tout simplement emprisonnés, dans des prisons sous très haute surveillance.  

Les G-boys, malgré la paix, continuaient à vivre ensemble, dans une modeste maison où ils passaient de beaux jours. Tous avaient fini par se déclarer à l'élu de leur cœur. Quatre et Heero furent le couple qui fit le premier pas, ensuite virent Trowa et Zechs et le tout dernier, ne datant que de deux petites semaines seulement, fut Duo et Wufei, qui vivaient un parfait amour, se quittant rarement. 

Le premier matin du printemps, Duo et Wufei se levèrent à l'aube, pour pouvoir admirer ensemble, le magnifique lever de soleil, se serrant l'un contre l'autre, Duo la tête au creux de l'épaule au chinois, respirant l'odeur délicate de son amant. 

_ Wu-chan ?  Demanda-t-il au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes où seul le silence se faisait entendre.

_ Oui Duo-chou ? Répondit le dit « Wu-chan »

_ Veux aller faire un tour dans le parc. Tu viens avec moi ?

_ Bien sûr. 

L'américain, content que son amant veuille bien venir avec lui, déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes et se leva tout doucement à la manière d'un chat. 

Il prit la main de « son justicier » et l'aida à se relever avec délicatesse.

A peine Wufei levé, Duo lui prit la main et tous deux commencèrent à avancer en silence vers le parc public, qui était vide à une heure si matinale.

            La brise  effleurait leurs peaux, les cheveux volant légèrement dans le sens du vent. 

Si quelqu'un à cet instant les avait vu, il aurait pu les confondre  avec deux anges, marchant vers une route déjà tracée. Une même route remplie d'amour et de tendresse. Personne n'aurait pu s'imaginer que ces deux adolescents aient pu vivre des évènements si tragiques et que c'étaient eux qui pilotaient ces monstres d'acier destructeurs nommés Gundam.  

Alors que pourtant, c'était bel et bien eux, les pilotes qui avaient tué des milliers de soldats et détruit des millions voire des milliards d'armures mobiles et à chaque fois sans le moindre remord.  

Du moins c'était ce que pensaient les gens. C'était grâce à leur amour qu'il avait surmonté cette épreuve, car la guerre finie, toute la culpabilité oubliée pendant les combats était  revenue au galop, les brisant au plus profond d'eux.   

Mais d'une certaine façon,  c'était grâce à eux tous que la guerre avait pu se terminer.

Leurs Gundam avaient tous été détruits et les dernières amures mobiles, cachées au fin fond de l'espace. Seule la Reine, Relena Peacecraft en connaissait la position exacte. 

Bien sûr il y avait eu des pertes lourdes en vies humaines, mais on ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière et comme disait si bien la reine lors de ses passages télévisés : 

« Il faut aller de l'avant, la Terre et les colonies ont souffert, mais c'est en construisant un monde meilleur que l'on rendra hommage aux morts. » 

Les oiseaux continuaient leur chant envoûtant se mêlant au bruit que faisait le vent dans les branches des arbres. 

Duo, pensant à cette période difficile que fut la guerre, resserra sa prise sur la main de son amant qui tourna immédiatement la tête vers lui, avant de s'arrêter et de fixer les améthystes tristes de l'américain avec inquiétude. 

_ Qu'y a-t-il Duo-chou ? Demanda Wufei, commençant à s'inquiéter de plus en plus devant ses yeux qui retenait ses larmes à grande peine.

_ C'est. . . C'est rien Wufei. Je repensais à la guerre et . . . et aux morts . . . parfois innocents. 

Le natté n'en pouvant plus laissa libre court à ses larmes qu'il s'était juré ne plus verser. 

Mais la guerre était encore fraîche dans toutes les mémoires et ne plus penser à celle-ci, était comme oublier une partie importante de sa vie.    

Son jeune amant le serra contre son cœur avec douceur voulant lui prouver qu'il serait toujours là pour lui, quoiqu'il arrive.   

_ Il ne faut plus penser à cette guerre mon amour. On en a souffert tous, sans exception. Oublions le temps d'une matinée tous ces souvenirs qui nous déchirent le coeur en nous hantant toutes les nuits. Et ne pensons qu'au moment présent. Toi et moi ensemble. D'accord ?

Wufei sentit un souffle dans son cou et entendit un léger « oui » provenant de la bouche de l'adolescent. Le chinois prit le visage de son amant entre ses mains et effleura sa bouche de ses lèvres fines et chaudes. Avec ces pouces, il essuya doucement les dernières larmes qui coulaient sur la peau pâle de Duo avant de lui faire un léger sourire. 

Après de longues minutes passées à s'observer sans pour autant prononcer un seul mot, le couple continua sa route dans le parc où la nature et les animaux commençaient à s'éveiller tout doucement. 

Leur marche les conduisit près d'un grand chêne où derrière celui-ci, à leur grande surprise, se trouvait quelque chose qui réveillait en eux un sentiment de bonheur et de tristesse : une balançoire. 

 Leurs visages s'éclairèrent d'un immense sourire et dans leurs yeux, l'espace d'un instant, un voile de tristesse passa.

Ils restèrent là, à la contempler durant un long moment, avant que Duo ne se décide finalement à aller vers l'objet de leur souvenir, suivi de près par Wufei qui ne pouvait plus détacher son regard de cette balançoire qui lui paraissait magique.  

Chacun sur leur siège, ils gardaient les yeux fermés, comme pour ressentir une énergie provenant de la terre pour remonter dans leurs cœurs à présent paisibles. 

_ Qui est cet ange qui nous a envoyé ce cadeau du ciel ? Es-ce toi Meiran ? Demanda le chinois pour lui-même, laissant une larme couler le long de sa joue droite. 

Leurs cœurs étaient devenus légers, plus aucune tristesse ne venait, seulement une mélancolie, songeant à leurs passés respectif. 

_ Je me souviens encore. . . Solo m'emmenait de temps en temps dans un parc où nous jouions pendant des heures, oubliant la tristesse, ne songeant qu'au bonheur d'être ensemble. A cette époque, nous aimions les plaisirs simples, être avec Solo était l'un des miens. Je ne connaissais pas bien la vie et pourtant, même en la connaissant, il me suffit de voir une balançoire pour que mon cœur s'illumine d'une chose, qu'il n'a plus vu depuis longtemps, de la joie. 

Pendant toute son explication ses yeux étaient restés obstinément fermé, Duo voulait ressentir cette énergie le parcourir, oublier quelques instants toute la tristesse ayant occupé son cœur pendant des années.

En fait, pour la première fois, il voulait se laisser aller dans ses songes, essayer de se souvenir du visage, du rire et même des moyens que Solo employait pour le protéger comme un grand frère.

_ Cette balançoire me rappelle Meiran, lorsqu'elle était petite. Quand elle me demandait de la pousser en échange d'un bisou. Moi à l'époque, je l'aimais déjà, mais sans l'admettre, j'ai toujours été borné et peureux d'après elle. Nos pires disputes se sont déroulées devant une balançoire comme celle-ci. Maintenant que je pense à cela, mon cœur se remplit de mélancolie, car c'est devant cette balançoire que je suis allé à sa mort. J'y ai versé des larmes  et étant tout jeune, j'y avais ri avec elle, ne me doutant pas de l'avenir.     

Son visage était inondé de larmes, il ne pouvait plus les retenir, la force lui manquait. D'une certaine façon, il était heureux de se souvenir de certains petits détails sur sa femme, oublier au fil du temps passé sur Terre, à combattre, sans obtenir le moindre résultat. Aujourd'hui, maintenant que la guerre était finie, ils s'étaient tous les deux juré d'oublier leur passé, mais le destin en avait semble-t-il choisi autrement.   

_ Wufei. . . Murmura Duo. Nous ne sommes pas ici par hasard. Je sens cette force de la terre, celle qui soigne mon coeur de toute douleur. 

En effet, Wufei le savait depuis qu'il s'était assis sur sa balançoire, lui aussi avait senti une force incroyable parcourir son corps pour le soigner de toute douleur.   

_ Mes souvenirs reviennent tous seuls. J'entends la voix de Meiran quand elle me défiait au sabre. Quand je la battais elle me hurlait dessus en me disant que j'avais triché. 

_ Et Solo qui venait les soirs où je cauchemardais. Je me souviens, il me prenait dans ses bras et me chantait une vieille berceuse qui datait d'avant les colonies. J'étais si bien à l'époque, dans ses bras, rien ne pouvait m'arriver. Car je savais qu'il serait toujours là pour me protéger contre ceux qui me voudraient du mal.

Le temps était passé tellement vite qu'il était presque midi. Aucun des deux n'avaient bougé, savourant leurs bouffées de souvenirs, revenant au galop grâce à un objet qui leur paraissait magique. Oui magique était le seul qualificatif qu'ils pouvaient donner à cette vieille balançoire, peut-être aussi vieille qu'eux, qui pouvait savoir.      

Le soir, lorsqu'ils revinrent chez eux, main dans la main, ils ne purent s'empêcher de remercier intérieurement l'entité qui leur avait permis de se souvenir, de ne plus oublier et d'être enfin heureux.  

Ils revinrent tous les jours, ensemble, se souvenant de chaque détail de leur ancienne vie, savourant chaque moment.  

Ce qu'aucun des deux ne savait, c'était que la balançoire disparaissait et réapparaissait chaque jour, juste pour eux. 

*********

Fini. 

Je remercie tout d'abord Emma, sinon cette fik ne serait pas là. Vu que c'est elle qui m'a demandé de l'écrire.

Je sais pas ce que vous pensez de cette fik et j'aimerais avoir votre avis ^^

Review please ? 


End file.
